Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the compositions and compounds for oil recovery applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,358 issued to Rendall et al. (1991) discloses a foam for use in a subterranean oil-bearing formation for reducing and controlling the mobility of a gaseous drive fluid. According to the '348 patent the foam is generated using an inert gas and a fluorocarbon surfactant solution in admixture with an amphoteric or anionic hydrocarbon surfactant solution.
United States Patent Application No. 20080196893 (Berger and Berger, 2008) describes a process for the recovery of oil from subterranean reservoirs by injecting an aqueous fluid containing from about 0.05 to about 2.0% by weight of a bi-functional surfactant or a mixture of surfactants containing one or more of the following structures:

Optionally the aqueous fluid may contain mixtures of individual surfactants having carboxylic, and sulfonate or sulfate functionalities. The remainder of the composition includes water or brine, a cosolvent and optionally a viscosity control agent, and optionally an alkali.